


Dueling For Fun

by Rubymoon_Snape



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Gen, Yami Marik Has His Own Body
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:49:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27394501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubymoon_Snape/pseuds/Rubymoon_Snape
Summary: A fun duel against one's sibling turns out to be full of hysterics.
Relationships: Marik Ishtar & Yami Marik





	Dueling For Fun

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

"Dueling For Fun"

“I place a monster in defense mode and this card face-down.” Marik looked at his sister. “Your turn.”

Ishizu nodded and drew her card. Malik looked at the card. “You’re dead, Hikari-pretty.”

Marik stuck his tongue out at his yami. “Maybe.”

“No. Trust me. You’re dead.”

“Have faith in Master Marik’s dueling skills.”

“You wouldn’t be saying that if you saw Ishizu’s card.”

“Yes, I would.”

“Guys, I’m dueling here,” Marik interrupted them.

“I sacrifice my three monsters for Slifer the Sky Dragon.”

Marik face-palmed.

“Told ya so, Hikari-pretty.”

“I attack your defense monster.”

Marik smirked. “You just attacked my Cyber Jar.”

“Nice move, Hikari-pretty.”

“Well done, Brother. You’ve succeeded in clearing the field of Slifer the Sky Dragon.” Ishizu and Marik both picked up five cards and laid them face-up.

“Good cards, Master Marik.”

“Well done, Hikari-pretty.”

“Thank you, Odion. Malik, stop calling me Hikari-pretty!”

“Why should I?”

“Because I said so!”

“Let me think about it…okay, I thought about it. No.”

Marik rolled his eyes and looked at his cards: Revival Jam, Drillago, Dark Jeroid, Monster Reborn, and …The Winged Dragon of Ra! He smirked. ‘Sweet and I’ve got almost all of my life points.’ He looked at Ishizu’s cards: Exchange of the Spirits, Mudora, Agido, Kelbeck, and Sacrifice’s Blast. ‘This could be a problem.’

Ishizu put Kelbeck face-down defense mode, Agido and Mudora face-up, attack mode, and put the two tap cards face-down. Marik put Revival Jam and Dark Jeroid face-down defense mode, Drillago face-up defense mode, and kept the other two cards in his hand.

“My turn.” Marik drew a card. He turned it around. “I activate Graceful Charity.” He drew three cards, which were Lava Golem, Nightmare Wheel, and De-Spell. He discarded Lava Golem and De-Spell. “I’ll have Drillago attack Agido.”

Ishizu nodded. “1900. My turn.” As she drew her card, she thought, ‘He’s got three monsters. Why doesn’t he sacrifice them?’ “I switch Mudora to defense, and that ends my turn.”

‘Sweet.’ “I draw.” He put the card in his hand. “I sacrifice Drillago, Revival Jam, and Dark Jeroid for The Winged Dragon of Ra.”

“Excellent move, Master Marik.”

“Hikari-pretty, why aren’t you reciting the ancient chant?”

Marik gave his dark half a look that clearly said ‘what would be the point?’ “I pay 1000 life points to clear the field of Kelbeck and Mudora. The Winged Dragon of Ra will attack you directly, taking the rest of your life points.”

“You actually won, Hikari-pretty. Well done.”

Marik rose from his seat. “I told you not to call me Hikari-pretty!’ He proceeded to try to strangle his yami. Odion and Ishizu looked on. “The joys of living with a brother who has a dark half.”

Ishizu just stared at her brother and his yami. “Indeed.”

Fin


End file.
